Polyurethanes have found many uses such as in caulking compositions, coatings, adhesives, elastomers and the like. Elastomers have recently found particular utility in the automobile industry as bumpers and the like.
The present invention is directed to polyurethane elastomer formulations which are particularly suitable in meeting the requirements for automobile fascia.